


I Won't Worry, and I Won't Fret

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Condom, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, carmen deserves everything good in the world, handjob, including quality dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Carmen gets some quality fucking because she deserves it.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Carmen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	I Won't Worry, and I Won't Fret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mforpaul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforpaul/gifts).

"Oh, my fucking god," Carmen breathes out when Sonny spreads her legs and buries his face against her cunt. 

"Eager in everything," Rafael says quietly Carmen's leaning back against him, and Rafael is cupping one of her breasts while he slides his other hand down her torso to press her clit while Sonny eats her out. 

"Oh, god," Carmen moans when Sonny slides a finger in her and slowly fucks her. Rafael presses an open-mouthed kiss to the side of her throat and trails his lips up to her ear. His stubble scrapes her deliciously, and Carmen writhes in his arms, throwing one arm back behind her to hook around his neck. "Fuck."

"Do you want that?" Rafael asks, and Carmen can feel his hard dick pressing against her ass. "Do you want Sonny to fuck you?"

Carmen looks down, expecting Sonny to raise his head, but he's absolutely absorbed in getting her off, licking into her deeply and still fucking her with one finger. "I need--" She gasps when Sonny pushes Rafael's fingers away and sucks on Carmen's clit with an obscene slurp. "Oh, fuck."

Rafael's laugh in her ear is warm and filthy. He curls his now-free hand in Sonny's hair and pulls lightly. "You can direct him. He loves to please."

It's Carmen's turn to laugh. She curls her hand over Rafael's, then tightens her other arm around Rafael's neck. "You do it," she says, shivering when Rafael presses Sonny forward and he goes easily. "Yeah, like that." She shifts her hips so she can lift herself up a bit, arching her back. Her cunt slides up Sonny's lips, and he lets his mouth go loose so she can drag herself against him. "Oh, god, put in another finger."

Sonny adds another finger, and Carmen clenches around them. She mewls when Rafael tugs hard at Sonny's hair and Sonny's chin juts perfectly against her clit. 

"Stay put," Rafael says to Sonny.

Sonny hums a sound of approval, and his free hand slips from Carmen's thigh to her hip. He grips her tight, staying in position as she rubs off against his face. 

"Open your eyes," Carmen says. 

Sonny's eyes open. He looks fuck-drunk, his pupils blown wide and his whole face flushed. Carmen knocks Rafael's out of the way and takes control of Sonny herself, tipping his head back down because if she keeps staring into his eyes while she rides his face, she's going to come instantly. 

Sonny goes back to eating her out, crooking his fingers and dragging them lightly over her g-spot as he sucks her folds and licks in deeper.

Carmen rubs her clit, hips thrusting forward in tiny pushes as her orgasm builds. She can feel Rafael's mouth on her neck, and his hard dick. There's a damp trail on her ass from Rafael's precum, and it makes her entire body tingle to know she's worked him up so much. 

"Rafael," she gasps, pressing hard under her clit to try and slow her orgasm just a little. "After I--oh, oh. Fuck." She pants and quivers from head to toe. Sonny doesn't stop moving. Rafael has an arm wrapped around her waist, helping her stay upright. 

"Anything you want," Rafael says against her cheek. "What do you need?"

"Fuck me. Fuck me after I come. I'm gonna come, and then I want you to bend me over and fuck me." 

Saying it acts like a switch. Carmen goes from holding on by a thread to yelling as she comes, rutting against Sonny's face as she uses him for the last burst of friction she needs to chase the aftershocks from her orgasm. 

Even as the aftershocks subside, she has a hard time letting go of Sonny's hair. He keeps kissing her lightly, just enough pressure to feel it, but not enough to overstimulate her. Rafael's still got an arm around her waist, keeping her in place until she says otherwise. 

Sonny finally pulls away and looks up at her. His face is wet from her cunt, and it's one of the hottest things Carmen's ever seen in her life. "Jesus, you're amazing," Sonny says. He nuzzles her low on her belly, then slowly turns to one side. 

Carmen's amazed to see he's come all over himself and the sheets. "Did you--" She cuts off with a groan at the blinding smile Sonny gives her.

"Come untouched because a beautiful woman fucked my face? Yup." He sits up, then stands on shaky legs. "Be right back. Feel free to keep going without me."

"Do you want to wait?" Rafael asks. He's got both hands on her hips, his grip firm but not strict. "He loves to watch."

"I need you to fuck me," Carmen says. She drops forward, resting on her forearms.

"Let me get--"

"I have an implant, and I'm clean. I don't care if you come in me if you don't."

Rafael bends over her, groaning against her spine. "Shit. Yes. That's totally fine by me. I'm clean."

"I trust you." Carmen shivers when Rafael rubs his fingers over the outside of her cunt, keeping his touch light. She glances over her shoulder and watches him use her own juices to slick the head of his cock. "Come on," she says, so turned on every muscle feels like it's overheating. 

Rafael presses the head of his dick against her entrance and slides in with a slow, steady thrust that makes Carmen whine in the back of her throat. 

"Jesus Christ," Rafael murmurs. "Jesus. You're so wet. Fuck."

"Don't hold back," Carmen says, pushing her hips back hard. "Don't hold back."

"Fuck," Rafael repeats. He pulls out and thruts in again, harder than before. "How--god, fuck." He flattens his hands on the small of her back and slides them up either side of her spine. "How hard--"

Carmen slams back as he thrusts forward and feels his balls slap against her. She repeats the motion a few more times until Rafael finds a matching push, and then they're fucking hot and fast and hard, his fingertips digging into her skin as she clenches the sheets and gives back as good as she's getting. 

Rafael drapes himself over her, shoving one of her legs wider with his own. It changes the angle just slightly, making the pleasure spike to a new high, and Carmen hears him gasp as she does the same, overwhelmed at how good it is. 

Sonny walks back in a few moments later, chest and stomach damp from where he's cleaned himself off. He has a bottle of water in one hand, and he sets it on the bedside table before sitting on the bed and sliding over so he's next to Carmen. He doesn't say anything, just watches them fuck with unabashed hunger on his face. 

"When he comes in you, can I clean you up?" Sonny asks after a few minutes. 

Carmen groans and nods, slipping her hand under herself to get to her clit again. She closes her eyes tight, focused entirely on coming again as Rafael pants against her neck and breathes a string of expletives between his teeth. She can feel the moment he slips from fucking her to ramping up to come. His hands shake on her back, and he loses his rhythm, his last handful of thrusts an absolute, perfect mess of movement. Carmen clenches herself around his dick and milks him as her second orgasm washes over her. She's vaguely aware of Rafael coming as she drops her forehead onto the bed. 

"Okay?" Sonny asks a minute later. 

Carmen turns to look at him. He's looking her over, and Carmen doesn't miss how his eyes linger when Rafael pulls his dick out of her. Rafael drops back, and Carmen turns onto her side, then flops onto her back. 

"I'm fucking great," she says with a dry laugh. 

"May I?" Sonny asks as he shifts and touches her just above her pubic hair. 

"Yeah. Yeah." Carmen says, opening her legs. She feels Rafael's come start to slip out of her, but Sonny's licking it up before it can go anywhere. She's never done this before, had a guy clean her up like this. It's not the same as getting eaten out. It's gentler. Sonny doesn't dive in like before. He laps up Rafael's come, then sucks carefully against her folds, picking up Carmen's own wetness along with anything from Rafael that's left behind.

Carmen combs her fingers through Sonny's hair and watches Rafael get back on his knees. "You cannot be ready to go again," she says. 

"Not me," Rafael replies, and he slips a hand around Sonny's waist. "Do you want him?"

Carmen shakes her head. "I don't think I'll survive." 

Sonny lifts his head and flashes her a grin, then goes back to his work, focusing this time on licking her inner thighs clean. He finishes before he comes, and Carmen tucks her hands under her head as Sonny levers himself up into a seated position and drapes his arms around Rafael's neck as Rafael continues to jerk him off. 

They kiss, the angle awkward from how Sonny has to turn his neck, but Carmen can tell neither of them notice. When they break apart, Rafael says something that makes Sonny blush, and she's amazed how pink his chest gets. 

"What did you say?" she asks as Sonny starts to jerk his hips into Rafael's grip. 

"Just reminding him what a slut he is," Rafael says, flashing her a quick smile. 

Sonny comes with a long moan, Rafael catching his jizz in his cupped hand. He drops to the bed next to Carmen and wipes his sweaty cheek against his forearm. "Fuck," he says. "That was pretty great."

"I'd be insulted if I could move," Carmen replies. 

"Hey, pretty great is high praise," Sonny says. 

"Please don't start this argument again," Rafael interjects. He's taken a long drink from the water bottle, and holds it out for Carmen.

"Again?" she asks before taking her own drink. She gives Sonny a questioning look when she passes the bottle over. "Who else have you said that to?"

"I plead the fifth," Sonny replies and finishes off the water.

Carmen looks at Rafael, eyebrows up. 

"Spousal privilege," he says. 

Carmen laughs. "Fine. Don't tell me. Just promise me I can take a nap before I leave."

"Of course," Sonny says. 

Rafael gets off the bed and picks up the comforter from the chair Sonny had placed it on earlier. He drops back onto the bed, causing Carmen and Sonny to bounce, and tosses a corner of the blanket half-haphazardly to Sonny. 

Between the two of them, they get it shaken out, and Carmen drops off for a nap as they each drape an arm across her back and join her.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from She Bop, by Cyndi Lauper. Because it is an anthem to getting off, and I respect that.
> 
> (Only a barely-there beta on this; I just really wanted to post it.)


End file.
